


In The Arms Of An Angel

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gen, Oneshot, Sad, a-mother's-love-for-her-baby, baby-britt, britt-is-my-real-life-friend, her-mom-is-made-up, mom-dies, mom-singing-her-baby-back-to-sleep, mom-singing-to-britt, short-story - Freeform, something-is-happening-and-mom-doesn't-want-britt-to-know, they-are-angels, this-was-made-on-the-day-britt's-friend-was-killed-have-respect-please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Brittany is awake and her mom comes in and teaches her a small lesson that no matter what, she will be here for her





	In The Arms Of An Angel

A child of heaven cries out for her mother. Her black wings wrapped around her body, acting as a sense of protection, a blanket. A young angel came in with her small smile and picks up her Britt and wraps her wings around them both. "Hush my little one. I am here my love." Her voice is like music. So light, so gentle. A silent note played as she softly sings. Brittany in only sniffles nuzzles her mother. Letting her wings be open as she holds onto her mother. Her dark brown eyes looking around but listen close to her mother. "And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction. Oh, beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins." She started to rock Britt as Britt stays quiet. Sadness fills her and wants to cry yet the way her mom sings it, it keeps you in awe of how something so sad can be so beautiful and be a sense of peace. "In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel" Britt started to feel tired and she felt her mom gently wrapped her wings around her little body. Still singing this sadness yet freedom, her mom forever watching over her to her that's what this song means. No matter how low she is, someone is there watching her, holding her. Her eyes start to close, her mom still holding her, singing to her. Warmth and love surround her as she fell asleep. Her mom kisses her cheek and lays her back down in her crib. "rest my Britt, for I'll forever be here for you"

*the end*


End file.
